Sonny Trapped In The Basement
by Sincerely Ro Mance
Summary: A Channy One-Shot. Read and review if you want.


Okay, this is my first ever story, and it sucks crap. I wrote it when I had a total case of writers block. Not very smart, but I had to. I hope you like it. PLEASE review. I need to know what you guys think. Thanks for taking the time to read this!

* * *

Sonny's POV

"It has to be here somewhere…" I said to myself in the storage closet in the basement of Condor Studios. The basement always gave me the creeps, but I had to find the box of Coco Moco Coco lip gloss Marshal kept on hand. Tawni was in a fit upstairs because she was done to the stub. "Hey Monroe. What are you doing in the basement?" I turned around so fast my hair whipped me in the eyes. "Chad? What are you doing here?" I said annoyed already by him. "I asked you first." He said crossing his arms. "I'm looking for the box full of Coco Moco Coco lip gloss. Tawni broke a vase upstairs already. I need to find it-" I was saying until the whole room started shaking. "Ah!" I screamed as I fell backwards. The lights cut, and I felt Chad crash next to me on the ground. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me under an old table. Everything stopped shaking and crashing after a few minutes. "Are you okay?" Chad asked in a worried tone. "I… I think so. That was my first ever earthquake." I said realizing I was shaking myself. He pulled me up onto his lap and held me there murmuring words of comfort. After a few minutes I stopped, but he didn't let me go. "It's so dark. We should try to find a flashlight." I said and he let me climb off his lap. "There might be an aftershock." He said as I started to go out from underneath the table. "Will you come with me? I can't see anything." I said now afraid. "I can't see anything either." He said but I felt him take my hand and crawl out next to me.

We stood up carefully, feeling around in all the boxes until, "Found one." Chad said, and then light suddenly appeared in the dark room. I walked towards it. He shone the light directly in my eyes. I squinted, "Chad, get that light out of my eyes!" I put my hand up in front of my face until he did as I said. "Sorry." He said in an amused tone. I walked up and grabbed his arm as he shone the light to where the door was. "There we are." He said as we started walking that way. When we got to the door, it was blocked by a whole bunch of heavy-looking boxes. "Here take this." Chad said handing me the flashlight. I kept the light on the door, watching him pick the boxes up like they weighed nothing, then tossing them out of the way. When he moved away the last one, I walked up to the door. "Where is the handle?" I asked him, looking around on the ground. "Ugh! Well isn't this just great!" he said mad, running a hand threw his hair. "Well, it could be worse. I mean, the flashlight could go out." Then guess what happened. THE FREAKIN' FLASHLIGHT WENT OUT! It flickered and then went dead. "No!" I yelled banging it up against the wall. Then, the main lights came on. "Yes!" I yelled hugging Chad. At first he didn't hug back, but as I started to pull away, he wrapped his arms around me. "What are you doing?" I asked shocked. "Hugging you." Chad said pulling me in closer. "This is nice." I said hugging him back. The only reason I hugged him in the first place is because I got caught up in the moment. "Sonny…" Chad said, putting a finger under my chin and lifting my head up. "Chad?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "Sonny." He said leaning in. Oh gosh! Where did this come from?! Then our lips mashed together, and it was like nothing I had ever felt before.

Chad's POV

"Sonny." I said looking into her eyes. Then, without thinking, I leaned down, and kissed her. It was amazing. Better than any kiss I had ever had before. I pulled her in closer, making the kiss deeper. But all too soon, she pulled away, panting heavily. After a second she said, "Well that was unexpected." Looking up with a small smile growing bigger ever second. I smiled back. "Was it, Sonny? Was it really?"

* * *

Okay, I know it was stupid and way too fast, but, it's not the story I really want to be writing! I have to wait until season 2 premieres to post the story I want to. Please review. This is my first time ever posting something on FanFiction. Tell me if it sucks! Thank you!

Sincerely,

Ro Mance


End file.
